The Longing
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Aaron and Jackson meet in a different way Please read
1. Chapter 1

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Wandering the world with a partner by your side can be exciting but wandering the world alone is a lonely journey.

Aaron Livesy was travelling the journey alone and he was sick of it, he longed to feel arms around him, to feel fingers entwined with his, to feel soft lips against his in a kiss that promised him that he'd never be alone again.

As an angry young man he had left his old life behind as he'd once again disappointed everyone who cared about him, there weren't many but to see the look in both his mams and Paddy's eyes was too much and so he'd snuck away in the depths of a winters night and had never returned, hadn't left word of where he was heading and had never contacted either of them again never gave them a hint the he was alright or in fact that he was still alive.

Five long years of never having a permanent home or job had taken their toll on the mechanic he'd suffered from chest infections brought on by cold damp living conditions, he'd been beaten up for the money he had in his pocket before being spat on as his assailant had laughed at him and walked off with £25.00 it was in that moment that Aaron made a choice

He arrived back in Emmerdale, the village he'd walked away from, unlike his leaving though, today was a warm sunny day, as he got off the bus he stared over at the pub seeing people sitting at the tables at the front, he wasn't ready yet to walk into the pub and back into his mams life so instead he headed to the garage to see his uncle

Cain was standing mug of tea in his hand as he watched a familiar figure approach, even after years of not seeing his nephew he knew it was him with a certainty that surprised him, there was something different with him but also so much was the same

As He walked up the path to the garage he could feel Cain's eyes on him he dug his hands in his pockets and continued up to the entrance without raising his eyes to meet those he could feel boring into him, he stood changing weight from foot to foot as the awkward silence stretched on, he was nervous about what kind of reception he would receive and had chosen to come to the garage first hoping to ease himself in but it seemed that Cain wasn't willing to give in easily and welcome him back, when he couldn't stand it any longer he raised his gaze and looked his uncle squarely in the eyes.

"So kid you've come back" Cain's voice lacked any sort of emotion "Did you get cured while you were away?"

Aaron felt himself bristle at his uncles words

"It's not a case of being cured, I'm gay Cain not ill" he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice this wasn't what he wanted, wasn't how he'd envisaged his first conversation with anyone from his past

"So you're still a poof then"

Aaron turned on his heel and walked away, this was a mistake he should just leave

"Oi" Cain yelled at his back "Don't you dare leave before seeing Chas and Paddy"

He turned to look at his uncle once more

"You don't give Me orders Cain, I'll do what I like"

"Yeah just like you did five years ago, left like a coward and didn't give a toss how those two felt when you'd left, selfishly only thinking of yourself Aaron, I see nothings changed" He raised his eyebrows almost challenging the younger man

"You know nothing about Me Cain, I'm not the same person I have changed" He started walking again

"We'll see" the older mechanic chuckled and returned to repairing the Nissan Micra he been working on before his nephew had shown up

Where next?, Aaron was starting to wish he'd not come back to the village, he went to walk back to the bus stop turning sharply before wincing when the pain in his ribs reminded him of the beating he'd recently taken, He looked up at Smithy Cottage, his home, he still felt that, all the time he'd been away his memories of his life living with Paddy had all been good ones, except for the times he knew he upset and disappointed the vet, every time he'd shouted abuse or swung a fist at the older man he'd just pulled him into his arms and whispered that it would be okay.

Paddy had known before Aaron was willing to admit the reason for his anger was his own self loathing he'd become the very thing that he'd previously ridiculed, he was Gay, He liked Men he wanted to kiss men he wanted to so much more with a man than just kiss, he wanted sex with a man, he wanted cock up his arse and he couldn't deny those feelings, but he had, in all the time he'd been away he still hadn't taken that final step, he was still a virgin where Gay sex was concerned

"Aaron?"

A voice yelled

Shading his eyes from the sunlight Aaron watched as Paddy thundered down the road nearly over shooting, only stopping because he'd put his hands out and caught Aaron using him as a anchor to slow him down, he didn't get a chance to say anything before being pulled into a bone crushing hug which lasted an age but not long enough

"Cain said you were back ,he phoned, I was so scared that you'd leave before I saw you, are you okay?, are you staying? Do you want a drink? "

The words tumbled from the vets mouth, he was breathless but grinning as he looked at the young man in front of him, his son, well in everything except name, Paddy thought of Aaron as his son and he hoped that Aaron thought of him as his father, after all the pathetic excuse of a father that Aaron had hadn't shown his face in Aaron's life since before he came out, or maybe not, is that where Aaron had been staying?

"Hi Paddy"

"Hi Aaron"

Once again Aaron felt awkward, should he have come back upsetting peoples lives when he wasn't sure if he'd be staying around?, before he could analyse this any further he was again wrapped in a hug and like a cork popping out of a bottle he felt a warmth washing over him, this man holding him hadn't even questioned where he'd been he just seemed genuinely pleased that he was back

"C'mon I make you a brew" the vet smiled before walking back up to Smithy Cottage not turning to see if the younger man was following perhaps because if he wasn't the vet would be broken hearted

Aaron smiled shook his head before following Paddy, He paused for a second, took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold into his old home

Everything was the same but different Aaron noticed as he walked into the kitchen, the cupboards were the same but the walls had been painted a different colour, he watched Paddy collect cups from the same cupboard where they have always been stored but he noticed that the fridge and kettle were different, not surprising though after all he'd been away for a few years, just as he sat at the kitchen table watching Paddy bustle around making the drinks the front door opened and a voice called out

"Paddy I'm back"

"In here" the vet shouted

Walking into the kitchen was a young man slim in build with laughing brown eyes, curly mucky blond hair and a smile that made Aaron's toes curl, he felt like he'd been thumped in the stomach as those deep chocolate brown eyes turned to him

"Aaron this is Jackson" Paddy indicated to the man standing in the doorway

"Jackson this is Aaron" the vet continued

Jackson walked forwarded with his hand extended

"Nice to meet you Aaron"

The two shook hands before Jackson turned to Paddy

"Aaron?, you don't mean Aaron Livesy do you?"

"Yes that's me " Aaron answered before Paddy had a chance

"Well in that case, you got a bloody cheek just turning back up here"

The smile that had been on Jackson's face was replaced with anger as he stood looking at younger man

"What the hell do you mean?" Aaron could feel the anger rising "Who are you to judge Me?"

"I'm the one that had to rebuild this place after you trashed it and then just left like the coward that you are"

"Don't you dare, you don't know me, you don't know how hard My life has been" the mechanic tried to defend himself to defend his actions

"Oh yes I do, I know exactly how hard it's been, to come out and admit you're Gay" the blond refused to loose Eye contact with the man standing in front of him

"How the hell could you know?" Aaron was practically shouting

"Coz I've had to do it too, but unlike you I manned up and faced the music I didn't just run away I stayed around after I came out and dealt with the fall out" Jackson then turned to Paddy "I'll be in My room" he said before turning and walking out, quick steps could be heard climbing the stairs

"He's Gay?" Aaron wanted to be certain that he'd understood what the other man had meant

"Yeah he is and when he came out his dad beat him to a pulp" Paddy was aware that he was giving out information that Jackson might not want Aaron to know but he also knew he needed to explain to Aaron why he'd reacted as he had

"So how come he ended up here?, how come he's living at Smithy with you?" the mechanic questioned

"Well that's a long story, are you staying?"

Paddy tried not to sound too excited at the prospect

Aaron thought for a moment before looking up to the ceiling imagining Jackson upstairs laying on his bed, which room was his?, was it his old room?

"Yeah, Paddy would it be okay if I stayed here for a few days?"

Paddy had been stood watching as Aaron took in what he'd been told, how he looked up at the ceiling, he could see that the news that Jackson was Gay too was of particular interest to Aaron, could there be something there? Did Aaron like Jackson? He'd just have to wait and see

"I'll go and make you a bed up in the spare room" Paddy squeezed his shoulder as he past and climbed the stairs

So he'd be sleeping in the spare room that meant that his old room was now Jackson's room, a small smile appeared on the mechanic's face as he imagined Jackson laying on his bed but in his head he wasn't alone, no in his head they'd be laid on that bed together.

TBC?

Was this any good?


	2. Chapter 2

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Chas had heard her son was back in Emmerdale but as yet she hadn't clapped eyes on him, she'd spoken to Cain who'd said that he looked the same and was just as moody in his opinion as he was five years before, he didn't let on to his cousin that he hadn't actually made Aaron feel all that welcome when he'd called to see the older mechanic, he was secretly pleased that his nephew had called to see him before anyone else in the village and that included Adam who'd been his best mate

Paddy tapped quietly on the closed door at the top of the stairs, there was no answer so he cautiously opened the door and poked his head in, there laid on his double bed was Jackson his eyes were closed he was either ignoring the vet or had fallen asleep Paddy walked into the room and closed the door before approaching the bed his shadow cast over the bed alerting the younger man to his presence

"How could you Paddy?" Jackson asked without opening his eyes

"So your not asleep your just ignoring Me that's not very mature is it?" Paddy sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face the builder who'd raised himself on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at the older man

"How can you forgive him just like that" Jackson was confused

"It was a long time ago, I think, no, I know he's changed, he's not the same person, he's older"

"That doesn't mean he's changed he could still be a nutter"

"He was never a nutter, he was confused and scared" the vet defended his surrogate son

"You're just too nice do you know that?" the builder smiled at the older man, he wasn't surprised that Paddy just accepted Aaron back into his life, after all, He'd accepted him into his life with all the shit that came with it and that included Jerry his dad turning up, threatening the vet, accusing him of perverting his son, shouting abuse and even at one point hurling a brick through the living room window of Smithy Cottage

Paddy placed his hand on the builders knee "Just give him a chance, eh, Just for Me?"

"I'll try but if he gets in My face" the builder sighed

"You're a good lad, now are you coming down?"

Jackson hesitated he wasn't sure he could handle the situation especially if the man downstairs just thought he could walk back in and everything would be the same cause it wasn't, for one thing he was here now and he'd look after Paddy, it was the least he could do after everything the vet had done for him

"It's spaghetti bolognaise for tea" Paddy knew food if nothing else would get the builder out of his room

"Well why didn't you say earlier?" Jackson grinned "My favourite, can we have jelly and ice cream for pudding too"

Paddy wrapped his arm around the younger man, tousled his hair as they walked to the door, he knew that things weren't going to be easy but if he could keep Jackson on side perhaps it would give the two younger men time to get to know each other and from there, well, you just never know

Aaron could hear two sets of feet coming down the stairs he'd known that Paddy would go and speak to Jackson whilst upstairs making up the spare room, Paddy the peace keeper, Paddy the peace maker it made Aaron smile but also that warm feeling again swept over the mechanic as he thought about the vet, now he was back he wondered how he'd managed to stay away for all those years, nothing and no one could compare with Paddy and the feeling of coming home that Aaron felt just sitting in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage

Two men sat awkwardly at the table whilst Paddy served up their meal, Jackson had offered to help but the vet had declined stating he should sit and talk to Aaron, that was the last thing Jackson wanted to do, he'd noted that Aaron hadn't offered to help, if he thought he was here for a free ride he was in for a nasty shock, everyone pulled their weight that's how things got done and he for one wasn't going to let their visitor upset this routine

Plates of steaming food had just been placed on the table when the door opened and in walked Adam, he looked at the men sitting at the table, yes there he was, Aaron, his former best mate

"So the rumours are true, the wanderer has returned, about bloody time" He grinned at Aaron

Aaron wasn't sure what to do, how to react, but seeing the grin he got up from the table and walked up to his friend pulling him into a hug

"Whoa" Adam exclaimed "This isn't Aaron Livesy, coz Aaron Livesy doesn't do public displays of affection" but returned the hug

Jackson looked over at Paddy who was watching the two men hugging, he had a soppy look on his face watching Aaron and for a second the builder was jealous, he knew looking at the older man that he would do anything for Aaron he just hoped that he wouldn't end up being hurt, he could see that the vet was already hoping that Aaron would end up staying for good, not something the builder was looking forward to though, Aaron was trouble he just knew it

"You eaten Adam?" Paddy asked getting up to set another place at the table

"Yeah, I have thanks" the young farmer confirmed as Aaron released him from the hug "Go on eat while it's hot I'll put the kettle on" Adam continued, he busied himself making the drinks whilst the others ate and then sat at the table with them "Oh by the way Jackson, can you come up to the farm and check the barn wall it looks like it's about to collapse "

"So you're a builder" Aaron spoke to Jackson

"Yeah, what of it" Jackson was immediately on the defensive

"Nothing just saying"

"Well don't "

"Sorry mate" Aaron tried again, looking into Jackson's eyes he felt his toes curl, why was that happening?, it had never happened before he'd been around a lot of gay men but none of them had had this kind of effect on him and he didn't even like Jackson, well actually he did but it was obvious that Jackson didn't like him

"I'm not your mate " the builder growled before getting up from the table dropping his plate in the sink before picking up his mug and walking into the sitting room

Adam and Paddy shared a look as they witnessed the exchange between the other two men

"What's his problem?" Aaron seemed confused by Jackson's reaction, but there was something more he also seemed disappointed

"Don't know" Adam was confused too, He'd never seen Jackson take such a dislike to someone without good reason, Adam and Jackson had been friends the whole time that the builder had lived in Emmerdale their friendship had grown so much that now Adam even joined Jackson on nights out at Bar West, a gay bar in Hotten and he wasn't even gay

From the kitchen they heard Jackson's mobile ring, a few minutes later the builder walked back through heading for the stairs

"Aiden and Logan are going to Bar West" he was directing his conversation at Adam "I'm going, are you coming?"

"Course" Adam replied then looking at Aaron "Him too?"

Jackson didn't want to include Aaron but couldn't really not as he was sat at the table

"If he wants"

"Wow, don't go over the top a guy could get the wrong idea, you gushing like that"

"Come or stay here, up to you, but I won't be asking again"

Adam looked at his two friends

"C'mon Aaron, you'll love Bar West it's a gay bar"

"So how come you go there?, you gay too now?" Aaron teased Adam knowing full well his friend was a straight as they come

"If I was then they'd be no fit blokes left for you two because as we all know I'm the best looking out of all of us " He laughed as he got up and walked to the door "What time we going Jackson?"

"Bout 8"

"Great, right I'm off for a shower, clean pair of jeans, splash of brut and I'll be back" He winked at both the younger men as he walked out, once outside he leant against the wall the atmosphere in the kitchen had been tense but was it because Jackson and Aaron really didn't like each other, or, could it be that they actually do like each other and that's what scares them more


	3. Chapter 3

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Crossing the landing a short time later Jackson was on his way back to his bedroom after having a shower he was covered in a towel tied at his waist and another was draped around his shoulders. He couldn't help but look as he spied the door to the spare bedroom now stood slightly open he could clearly see Aaron standing in front of the mirror he was looking at himself, Jackson could see that Aaron kept fit he was lean and muscular but what really caught the builders attention were the deep thick black bruises that were all over the mechanics back they also disappeared under the waist band of the jeans he was wearing He must have took quite a beating not long ago was that the reason for his return to the village? He couldn't help the involuntary gasp which escaped his lips

Aaron had been standing in front of the mirror examining the bruises which marred his skin he touched them lightly as he remembered the night of the attack he'd been out with friends, well men he got to know from the club he frequented, someone must have spotted him leaving, followed him and beat him not just for the small amount of cash he had but also his attacker had said as he sunk his knee into the mechanics groin to teach the little queer a lesson he wouldn't forget for a long time, and yet here he was planning a night out in a bar he didn't know with two men, one he didn't really know and one he hadn't seen for years, was this such a good idea?, he was just about to put on his top when he'd heard a gasp, he turned and standing in the door way was Jackson

"You seen enough?" Aaron pulled the top over his head and smoothed it down covering the marks which were also all over his chest

"What happened to you?" Jackson was struggling with what he'd just seen, how had this happened to Aaron?

"Like you care" and he went to walk past the builder

Jackson put out his hand and touched Aaron, he stopped looked at the hand on his arms, there were sparks shooting up his arm the hottest from where Jackson was touching him, he shook off the hand and walked past and down the stairs

Aaron was standing at the bar with a drink in his hand he was looking about it seemed okay so far, it was busy but not packed, they'd been in Bar West for about 20 minutes and in that time Aaron hadn't seen Jackson who'd disappeared almost as soon as he stepped through the doors apparently everyone knew Jackson and he got talking to a group of lads standing near the pool table as he went to put money up, there was a drink on the bar for him but if he didn't turn up soon Aaron thought he might drink it for him, Adam was stood talking to two guys he'd introduced as Aiden and Logan they were the two that Jackson had arranged to meet

Adam walked up to the bar, smiled at Aaron who scowled back but laughed at his friend

"That's the Aaron Livesy I know" the farmer laughed

"What!"

"The face, god I forgotten what an ugly bastard you are when you pull that face"

"Oh I don't know" one of the men behind Adam chipped in "I think he's hot"

"Aiden" the third man rolled his eyes but pulled him closer

"Aaron this is Aiden and Logan" Adam introduced the two men who shook hands with Aaron "Have either of you seen Jackson" Adam continued

Aiden and Logan both shook their heads "You know our Jackson" Logan laughed "He's probably getting chatted up after all he is one gorgeous hunk of man"

"Oi" Aiden pretended to be hurt

"Oh babe, You know I only have eyes for you" Logan leaned in a kissed his boyfriend

"Get a room" Adam joined in the fun with his friends before turning to Aaron "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The American Presidential election"

"Uh"

"Bar West, I'm asking you what you think of Bar West?"

"Oh!, Yeah it seems okay"

"There's Jackson" Logan interrupted

Aaron turned to see the builder in a passionate clinch with another man and suddenly he felt sick, he watched the builder kissing the other man, he watched as arms wrapped around Jackson keeping him there as the kiss deepened

"Talk about us getting a room those two certainly should" Logan chuckled

Aaron couldn't stand to watch any more so picked up his coat and left the Bar ignoring Adam's cries to come back

Walking into the kitchen of Smithy Cottage the next morning Aaron was surprised and angry when he saw sat at the table the man that Jackson had been kissing the previous evening

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aaron was struggling to keep his anger in check

"Sorry do I know you" Green eyes looked at Aaron obviously not knowing what had caused his angry outburst

Aaron looked at the good looking man, he didn't like the guy, but not because of his looks, no, under normal circumstances he was the kind of guy that Aaron would go for, the reason he didn't like this man was because he got to kiss Jackson when that's what Aaron really wanted to do, looking at him sat at the table he must have spent the night with the builder which meant he got to do more than just kiss Jackson and that's what made Aaron all the more angry

"I'm just waiting for Jay and then we'll be gone, He's just getting dressed, can I make you a drink, I'm Liam by the way" the man got up and made to fill the kettle "You're Aaron, Paddy's often talked about you and then last night Jay mentioned you were back" Liam was babbling on

Aaron really didn't like this Liam character, he didn't like that he seemed to have been here before, he didn't like it that he talked about Paddy and he especially didn't like the fact that he called Jackson Jay it told the mechanic that they were more than just casual friends, were they a couple?, boyfriends? and could Aaron cope with that?, could he cope with seeing them together at Smithy kissing and more, how come Paddy allowed Jackson to bring men back he felt sure that the vet would be against this, something else he was wrong about

The kettle switched off and Liam made them both a drink before sitting back at the table being there with Aaron was making him nervous he wished that Jackson would just hurry up so they could leave he could feel icy blue eyes staring at him and his nerves increased

Jackson hurried down the stairs, he'd heard Aaron go down as he was getting dressed and he didn't want to leave his friend alone with the mechanic for a minute longer than necessary no one deserved to put up with the moody mechanic especially not someone as nice as Liam

"Right Liam all set" Jackson checked he had his phone, keys and wallet

"Great" Liam almost sprang out of his chair relieved to be getting away from Aaron who although hadn't said anything else had not stopped staring at him the whole time it had made him feel so uncomfortable not something he had thought could happen at Smithy Cottage because on every other occasion he had been made to feel more than welcome obviously Aaron had a problem with him and he had a good idea why

Once outside Liam turned to Jackson "Well that was awkward"

"Just so long as he thinks we are together that's all that matters"

"Why are you doing this Jackson?"

"Because if I don't there's a good chance I'll fall for him and I don't want to wake up one day and find that he's just up and left again, I don't think I could cope with that" the builder sighed

"So you just going to ignore the attraction between you then?"

"Yup, that's the idea, now come on time for phase two" the builder walked away

Liam shook his head sure that no good would come from Jackson's plan


	4. Chapter 4

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Aaron found that he couldn't relax, sure whilst Liam had been here he couldn't wait to see the back of him because he reminded the mechanic that he had one of the things that Aaron wanted most, Jackson, he sighed, he may as well admit it to himself, he liked the builder, he liked how he walked, how he looked and he really liked how he smelt, whenever he was near the builder and breathed in there was a smell sawdust, pine and Jackson, yes he had an aroma all of his own and Aaron could get drunk on it, he shook himself, day dreaming about Jackson would not help so he wandered through to the surgery in search of Paddy

"Hey, you busy" Aaron asked when he found the vet with his nose buried in a animal husbandry book

Paddy closed the book and look at Aaron, He'd known there was something bothering him but also knew that to push the younger man would just lead him to putting up barriers, it was far easier to let him ask for help when he was ready and now it seemed like that time

"Never too busy for you, what's up?"

"Why does there have to be something up, can't I just want to spend some time with you?" Aaron was already getting frustrated

Paddy eyed up his surrogate son all the while keeping quiet just waiting for Aaron to open up to him, He sat watching the younger man fiddling with his fingers, chewing on his lower lip obviously trying to work out how to ask what he needed to know

"So you let Jackson bring guys back here, never thought you'd do that" Aaron spoke quietly never looking directly at the vet

"It that the only thing that's bothering you?" Paddy knew there was more

"Yeah, What else could there be?"

"Well I was just wondering as you don't seem to particularly like Jackson why what he does interests you so much"

"It doesn't!"

"C'mon Aaron, why are you so bothered about who he sleeps with or where?"

"I'm not, just didn't think you'd let it happen under your roof"

Paddy sighed "It doesn't"

"But I saw"

"What"

"That Liam character"

"And"

"He was sitting at your table, he'd obviously spent the night"

"Why obviously"

"Paddy it was 8.30 in the morning"

Paddy placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder

"If you'd been up 10 minutes earlier you'd have seen Liam pull up, you'd have seen Me go and tell Jackson that his friend was here and I can assure you that Jackson was definitely alone in his bed when I woke him up"

"Oh"

Aaron couldn't keep the smile from creeping across his face, so Jackson didn't sleep with Liam last night, He'd come home alone, he couldn't help but feel there was something significant in that after all when he'd left the bar last night they seemed to be all over each other was that just a smoke screen to put him off?, if so why?, was it because Jackson had felt the attraction between them that Aaron had?, Aaron didn't know but he was determined to find out

Paddy stood watching the younger man, saw his expression change as he listened to what the vet had said, as he walked away he took one last look at Aaron who was still standing that look on his face, told Paddy everything he needed to know, Aaron had fallen for Jackson he just hoped that the builder felt the same

Jackson returned home later that morning, he was on his own, he shouted as he came through the door that he was going to take a shower, but then he changed his mind, he needed to speak to Paddy to tell him about the bruises that he'd seen on Aaron's body the previous evening

"Paddy can I tell you something?" Jackson had walked into the surgery knowing that the vet would be catching up on paperwork, this was a usual occurrence on a Saturday morning

"Sure, take a seat" Paddy smiled at the builder, he loved Jackson just as much as he loved Aaron since he'd come to live at Smithy Cottage they'd had a few ups and downs mainly due to Jerry Walsh and his unreasonable behaviour towards his son, Paddy always tried to be tolerant with everyone but on the day that Jerry had come to Emmerdale and accused him of perverting his son Paddy had seen red, never a violent man at that very moment if he had gotten hold of him, Jerry would have known first hand just what it felt like when he targeted his son with his fists because Paddy wasn't sure he could contain his anger mainly because this man had a son to be proud of and yet all he could see was that Jackson was gay and he couldn't stand the fact, from that moment Jackson had never returned home, Smithy Cottage became his home and it was a home full of love and laughter and respect, Paddy knew who and what he was and accepted him without question this was something that the builder would be eternally grateful for, they now had a close relationship, Paddy often thought of Jackson as his son and he was so proud of him

"Do you know that Aaron is covered in bruises?"

"What!"

"I saw them, they're all over his back and chest, He's obviously been in a fight or he's been beaten recently, anyway I though you should know" the builder went to walk out

"Jackson"

Jackson turned and looked at Paddy

"Don't play games with him"

"I don't understand"

"I think you do, Aaron plays the hard man but he's had so many knocks in his life he is really very vulnerable"

Paddy watched the younger man nod his head

"I'm going for a shower"

"Okay"

Paddy thought for a moment he had to speak to Aaron to find out what had happened to him and more importantly if there was anything he could do for him, there was the answer to another question he needed to know, why hadn't he been to see his mam yet?


	5. Chapter 5

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Aaron was laid on his bed he'd heard footsteps coming up the stairs and now he could hear water running there was also what could be described as singing but only if you were tone deaf, Jackson, he thought about the builder standing under the cascading water his hands covered in soap as they soaped up his wet body and what a body at least in the Mechanic's mind, he didn't think for a second that he'd get to see the real thing any time soon so he'd just have to make do with his imaginings, he bet that Jackson's chest would be toned with a smattering on hairs just made to run your fingers through, nipples dark, round and crying out for a tongue to flick over them to bring them to life, Aaron shifted on the bed his musing of the builders body was having an effect on his body he put his hand down to his crotch knowing he was getting hard

Jackson stood under the hot water Paddy's last words playing through his brain "Don't play games with him" was that what he was doing?, he knew so little about the mechanic despite this he felt a connection to him that was really quite frightening, was this one of the reasons he'd been acting how he had? Oh God all of this was making his head hurt, he shut his eyes to shampoo his hair but as he did clear blue eyes staring at him were what filled his mind, Aaron certainly was a mass of contradictions, Jackson really wanted to peel back the layers, he wanted to get to know the real Aaron Livesy, he realised he was in trouble, without any effort on his part Aaron had managed to crawl into the builders heart

Aaron's hands were wandering all over his body as he laid on the bed but at that moment they weren't his hands, no, they belonged to a brown eyed builder, they were rough from years of building but the roughness only added to the erotic sensations flooding the mechanics body and mind, he slid his hand into his jeans under his boxers to hold himself, still it wasn't him, it was Jackson's hand holding him, stroking him, making him hard

The sharp knock at the door ended the fantasy but not the aching in Aaron's groin

"Who is it" he blushed having nearly being caught in the act

"It's Me, can I come in" Paddy asked

Standing outside the door the vet could hear movement, it sounded like shoes dropping on the floor

"Come in"

Walking in Paddy noted that Aaron was in bed with the covers over him, but he was still dressed it made the vet wonder

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"In bed but still dressed"

"Felt a bit cold"

Paddy wasn't convinced after all it was a lovely summers day but didn't push it he felt that the conversation was going to get tense enough without starting out on the wrong foot

"You know you can talk to Me about anything don't you?" the vet didn't just want to ask Aaron outright about the bruises or the fact that he still hadn't been to see Chas

"What's brought this on?" Aaron countered

Paddy sat on the edge of the bed, turned to Aaron "Well Jackson mentioned that you were covered in bruises"

"He just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he!" Aaron was already raising his voice

"He was concerned about you and he's not the only one"

"Well you don't need to be I can look after myself and besides I got a way, I came home"

Tears filled those clear blue eyes which were looking, pleading with the vet to understand

"Okay, okay" Paddy pulled a reluctant Aaron into a hug

As arms wrapped around him the dam burst and the younger man buried his face into the vets chest and sobbed, Aaron had been holding those tears in for so long, since the attack but now he'd allowed them it didn't look like they were stopping any time soon

No words were said as the mechanic released all the emotions that had been bottled up inside him, Paddy held him and rubbed his hand up and down his back in soothing motions designed to calm the younger man and after a few minutes it worked as the tears slowed and eventually stopped

"Feeling better?" Paddy checked

"Yeah, Ta" Aaron wiped his nose and smiled through watery eyes

"Just so's you know, you are safe and this is most certainly your home, when your ready you come and talk to me, okay?"

Paddy got up and walked to the door

"Whilst we are being honest, can I ask you to do one more thing?"

Aaron didn't say anything but waited for whatever the older man was going to ask

"Speak to your Mam"

Aaron nodded, watched Paddy reach for the door handle

"Paddy"

The vet turned

"Thanks "

"You're welcome, Son"

That single reference made the mechanic feel so much better, behind Paddy he saw Jackson crossing the landing clad only in a scant towel with water dripping off his hair, running down his chest to be caught in the towelling material at his waist, this made Aaron smile, Paddy noticed the builder at the same time as Aaron and knew without doubt what had brought that smile to the mechanic's face

Jackson stopped as he saw Paddy leaving Aaron's room, they didn't say anything to each other but a silent conversation confirmed to the builder every thing he needed to know, Paddy had the situation in hand, He could leave it in the older mans capable hands

About an hour later Jackson gathered up a few things, packed them in an overnight bag and ran down the stairs

"Paddy, I'm going to stay at Liam's for a couple of days, give you and Aaron some quality time together"

Taking his glasses off Paddy thought for a second "I told Aaron that you didn't sleep with Liam the other night"

"Oh Paddy" Jackson sighed

"I asked you not to play games with him, I know you like Aaron even if you deny it, I know you, I know Aaron too, if you give each other a chance then maybe you'd realise that you two could make a really great couple"

"No way!"

With that he was out of the door, he didn't know he'd been overheard, didn't see Aaron waiting on the stairs

Aaron looked at Paddy

"Don't worry" Paddy reassured Aaron " I know Jackson He's just scared"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

Aaron was shocked

"No"

"He looks at you the same way you look at him when you think no one is watching"

Aaron's shock was replaced by a bubble of happiness, if what Paddy said was true and he hoped it was then Jackson really did like him, and if he did like him then he wouldn't go and sleep with any one else would he?

"Do you fancy a pint Paddy?, I think it's time I went to see my mam but I could do with some moral support"

"C'mon on then, but you really don't need me she's been dying for you to go and see her" Paddy picked up his keys

"Yeah Right" Aaron wasn't convinced

"Here, Look at all these texts she's been sending Me since she found out you were back" the vet passed his phone to Aaron

There on the phone must have been 30 texts all saying the same thing

"When's Aaron coming to see Me? I've missed him so much"

Paddy waited while Aaron read the messages

"See you really don't have anything to worry about"

"C'mon on then Dad the first pint is on Me"

The smile on Paddy's face was classic Aaron had just called him Dad, he didn't think he'd ever been happier than he was at that very moment


	6. Chapter 6

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Standing at the open door to The Woolpack Aaron took a shaky breath now he was here he wasn't sure if his legs would carry him over the threshold, it was something he really needed to do, to face his Mam and to ask even plead for forgiveness and he would if that's what it took

Paddy stood eyeing the younger man for all his act of "I don't really care" the vet knew that deep down Aaron was quaking at the thought that this first meeting in so long could go horribly wrong what he didn't know was that Paddy had sent Chas a text warning her that they were on their way he didn't feel it was right to just walk in and ambush her even though she been wanting to see her son these few minutes warning would allow her time to gather her emotions

"What you waiting for?"

"I don't think I can do this, what if she still hates Me?"

"Aaron" Paddy put a comforting arm around the younger man "She has never hated you, the only one that has hated you is you, now come on I'm thirsty"

Aaron felt himself being propelled forward, through the door and into the lions den.

Looking around it was almost an anti climax his mam wasn't even there, behind the bar was Diane the years had been good to her and she still dressed to impress which she certainly did she noticed a hesitant Aaron as he walked up to the bar

"Hello Love it's good to see you again" she smiled

Aaron didn't believe her for a minute but smiled in return

"Chas is out the back, go through"

Paddy patted the mechanic and nodded that he should do as Diane suggested so he rounded the bar and headed to the back room, standing in the door way he saw his mam her back was towards the door so he had a few seconds to compose himself before he softly said

"Hiya Chas"

Chas whirled round when she heard Aaron's voice, she thought she was prepared for this moment but now it was here she found all she could do was stare at her son

Aaron took a step forward he was more nervous than he cared to admit what if she didn't want him here, he looked into Chas's eyes as they filled with tears and simply admitted

"I'm sorry Mam"

"Oh Aaron"

It was said on a sob and then they were hugging each other, arms tightly wound around the other keeping them there as they reconnected tears of relief falling from both of their eyes

"Hush now. No more tears" Chas smiled at her son as she wiped away the last of his tears

Aaron lifted a finger and traced a small scar just above his mams lip, another legacy of his hot headed youth

"Does it hurt?"

Chas smiled and shook her head "It was only a scratch" she too traced the mark remembering that night, that was the last time she'd seen him up until now, they'd had a huge fight Aaron had thrown a glass at the wall in his rage, it splintered into a thousand pieces one of which had hit Chas in the face embedding itself in her upper lip, it bled like fury making it seem so much worse, Aaron had gasped when he's seen his mam bleeding knowing he had caused it he'd ran, ran out and up to Smithy Cottage where he'd proceeded to trash Paddy's house He'd flung furniture, ripped cabinets and doors off the walls He'd smashed the TV and stereo before flinging the animal cages about the surgery even sending one sailing through the window, his fury knowing no boundaries, no end and then he'd ran, he'd heard his name being called but he didn't listen to the pleas couldn't stand to see the faces of the people who still proclaimed to love him even after everything he'd put them through

"I don't deserve you" the mechanic whispered

"Well Kid, get used to it, coz you're stuck with me like it or not" Chas was smiling though her eyes were still full on unshed tears

"Oh I like it, I like it a whole lot" Aaron smiled back at his mam, before once again wrapping his arms around her petit frame and hugging her tight

Watching Aaron walk back into the bar Paddy was immediately struck by how much more relaxed he seemed his meeting with Chas had obviously gone well and when the raven haired barmaid followed her son out and beamed a smile at the vet he too started to relax, one problem solved, now he just needed to sort out the relationship between Aaron and Jackson and everything in the garden would be rosy, well he could but hope

The rest of the evening was spent catching up, Aaron was surprisingly talkative he kept away from personal stuff and Paddy thankfully hadn't mentioned the attack, there was laughter and general teasing as the three of them told tales, when the bell rang for last orders Aaron could scarcely believe where the time had gone on the short walk back up to Smithy Cottage he bumped shoulders with Paddy grinning at the vet as the older man wrapped an arm around his neck and playfully pretending to kiss the younger man

"Urgh Get off" Aaron pushed away from the vet, but then stopped and looked at the older man "Thanks Paddy"

"For what?"

"You know what" Aaron started chewing on his lip

"Aaron I love you, I want you to be happy and so does your mam"

"I know, and I am, or at least I think I can be"

This was getting difficult for Aaron but after everything that Paddy had done for him he knew he had to be honest with the vet

"Will you answer me one more question?"

"I suppose, depends"

"Do you like Jackson?"

"No"

The vet looked Aaron straight in the eyes, he knew that was a lie but would the mechanic be honest both with Paddy and with himself, he watched the play of emotions run through the younger man and they stood at the side of the road, he watched as Aaron struggled with everything he was feeling before he plucked up the courage and admitted

"Yes I do, Paddy, I really like Jackson, but I don't think he likes Me"

The older man laughed and winked at Aaron "Well that's where you're wrong because he really likes you too, so why don't you give him a chance"

Aaron watched as Paddy went into Smithy Cottage, this had been the best night he'd had in a long time, his mam still loved him in spite of everything he had Paddy too but the best news was that Jackson liked him, that knowledge sent Aaron to bed a very happy man, once asleep his dreams showed him what his life could be like, in those dreams it was him and Jackson side by side but would he have the courage to follow his dreams once he was awake?


	7. Chapter 7

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

If phase two of Jackson's plan was sitting being miserable in Liam's flat on a Saturday night then you could say it was mission accomplished, the builder was sitting in the flat in Hotten but his mind was back in Emmerdale with a mechanic with immense blue eyes and short dark hair, he kept day dreaming about what Aaron was doing what was he wearing and even had a moment, fleeting though it was, he wondered if the mechanic was missing him, he laughed, Aaron probably hadn't even noticed he wasn't there.

Liam had tried to persuade Jackson into a night out on the town inevitably leading to Bar West but the builder just wasn't up for it preferring to sit in the dark and wish he was somewhere else, he'd put the TV for background noise but that had just annoyed him so in the end he'd given up and sat looking out onto the streets below, couples walking arm in arm stopping every now and then to share brief sweet kisses, the builder imagined kissing the mechanic, kissing his lips, his neck, lower, flicking his tongue over his nipples breathing softly over them, teasing the mechanic until he moaned and demanded more, Jackson shook himself out of his musing, he couldn't go there, it was madness, although Paddy seemed to think that Aaron liked him, could the vet be right?, Jackson was desperate to spend some time alone with Aaron that way he'd get to know for sure if what the vet had said was in fact right.

Liam staggered through the door at 2.30am He tried to be quiet but excess alcohol had him bumping into walls and the hall table cursing as he dropped his keys having knocked over the tray that lay on the table which is where he dropped the post to be opened and usually his house and car keys, he swore under his breath hoping he hadn't woken Jackson, looking into the spare bedroom he noticed that the bed was empty, was Jackson still up?, was he in the living room?, checking there and finding it empty he noticed a note written on a scrap of paper it simply read "Gone Home" even in his alcohol soaked brain Liam knew the reason why Jackson had gone back to Emmerdale and that reason was Aaron.

Sunday was a day for sleeping in and lazing over a paper with a large cup of coffee, but not Aaron he was already up and had gone to help his mam get the pub ready for the Sunday trade, now that they had cleared the air he didn't want to waste anymore time avoiding his mam he wanted to spend time with her and if that meant carting drinks up from the cellar or changing barrels then he'd do it happily, He'd found his mam hanging out the washing when he walked around the back of the pub she spotted him and smiled when he walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning love, you're up early"

"Yeah, thought I'd come and spend some time with you, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not I can't think of anything I'd like more, have you had your breakfast? I was just about to do some Bacon sandwiches do you want one?" Chas was so pleased that Aaron had said he wanted to spend some time with her

"Thanks that would be great and a cup of Tea?" the mechanic smirked

"Now you're pushing it kid"

Aaron followed his mam inside and sat while she made the breakfast, they ate in companionable silence, Chas watching her son tucking into his sandwich, something's hadn't changed while he'd been away she smiled he still had a really healthy appetite.

Sitting in the back room of The Woolpack Aaron was lingering over his mug of tea he turned to look at his mam, plucking up the courage to ask what he wanted to know

"Mam"

"Yes Son"

"What do you think of Jackson"

"What do you mean what do I think of him, do you mean as a builder?" Chas was genuinely confused

"No I mean do you like him?, what's he like as a person?" Aaron was embarrassed but more than that he really wanted to know more about the builder who'd started to invade his every waking thought as well as his dreams each night

Chas and Paddy had had this conversation so she knew exactly what Aaron was fishing for, she thought for a moment before answering

"Well he's kind and polite, He's helped out both Edna and Pearl with things that needed doing around their houses unblocked sinks and sorted out wobbly tables and has never charged them for the work" Chas stopped knowing that this information was irrelevant "That do ya?"

Aaron looked at his mam

"Has he had many boyfriends?"

"Oh, you want to know about that side of him?, do you like him?"

Watching Aaron blush Chas had her answer, now she could tease her son but didn't

"Shouldn't you be asking Jackson all this?"

"I would but he's gone away for the weekend"

"That's funny his van is parked outside Smithy and it's been there all night"

Aaron looked out of the window, yes, there it was, but how come he hadn't seen it when he left this morning?, he could only think it was because he had other things on his mind

"Thanks Mam" Aaron kissed Chas before heading for the back door

"Thought you were spending time with Me" she teased

"Maybe later, see ya" and with that he was out of the door and sprinting up the road towards Smithy

Chas shook her head, he really has it bad for Jackson she just hoped he wouldn't get hurt

Smithy was all quiet when he let himself in on the table was a note from Paddy He'd been called to an emergency and didn't know how long he'd be, lunch would have to wait until he got back

Jackson walked down the stairs it was quiet too quiet usually the radio would be playing or the telephone would ring but at this moment there was nothing, he thought he was all alone until he rounded the corner to the kitchen, there sat at the table was the object of his desires, the person disturbing his sleep, the man who would creep into his thoughts at every opportunity, god he looked good, there was something different about him, gone was the nervous tension replaced by something calm and relaxed, he could only imagine that things had gone well when he went to see Chas and that was the reason for this improved Aaron

Aaron had heard his footsteps on the stairs it was now or never this opportunity to spend time alone with Jackson couldn't be wasted, he felt the builders gaze fall on him he turned and smiled

"Hi" He couldn't believe how shy he felt

"Hi yourself" the builder responded as he sat at the table with the mechanic

"Do you want a drink" the younger man got up and switched the kettle on "Have you got time for a chat?"

"Me and you chat!" Jackson couldn't believe what he'd just heard "Wasn't so long ago you couldn't wait to get away from Me"

"I know and I'm sorry" Aaron busied himself collecting mugs, tea, sugar, milk, trying to calm his nerves at last he was alone with the builder and he didn't want to blow it

"What do you want Aaron?" Jackson decided cut the crap and just ask the mechanic outright

"Can't we be friends?"

The builder got up from the table and went to walk past Aaron "No"

Aaron's hand shot out and wrapped around the builders arm, he watched as Jackson looked first at his hand on his arm and then into his eyes

Jackson felt himself being pulled forward towards the mechanic, lips getting closer, he knew that Aaron was going to kiss him and at that moment he was powerless to stop it

Soft lips descended onto the builders as arms wound around him holding him prisoner, Aaron plundered his lips leaving Jackson light headed and desperate for more.


	8. Chapter 8

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Aaron released Jackson's lips reluctantly but his arms remained around the builder, until

"Take your hands off Me" Jackson's voice was shaky

Aaron's hands dropped away as he stared into furious brown eyes

"You think that solves anything?" Jackson wiped a hand over his mouth trying to wipe away the last few minutes, trying to take the taste of Aaron away, it was a sweet taste, one Jackson could get hooked on He now knew what a drug addict went through he'd only had a small taste of Aaron but it was enough that he craved more

"I don't understand" Aaron continued to stare at Jackson, how could the situation have deteriorated to this?

"Don't play the fool, since you came back you've acted like I was covered in something nasty, you've ignored Me, made fun of Me and now this is your latest plan to make Me fall for you so you can laugh in My face when you get sick of Me well let Me tell you this I'm not playing your games"

Jackson stood shaking daring Aaron to say or do something

Aaron was shocked, how had something which had started off so well have ended like this?, he went to touch the builder

Jackson wrenched his arm away from Aaron scared that one touch from the mechanic would completely undo his resolve to stay away from the younger man

"I said don't touch Me" Jackson's voice was menacing "Please" the last word was whispered, brown eyes pleading with blue

Now Aaron found himself in this situation with Jackson he wasn't going to give up in a hurry

"Jackson" he too only spoke in a whisper as his palm stroked the builders cheek

Jackson turned his face into the mechanics palm enjoying the roughness of his hand, enjoyed the feelings it was evoking in him but then he whipped his head away

"I said don't touch Me" He thundered up the stairs

Aaron was dumb struck for a second before he followed the builder not stopping when he got to the closed bedroom door, instead he pushed it open and walked in

"Get out of My room!"

"No!"

Jackson approached the mechanic anger in his eyes and poked him in the chest emphasising each word

"I" poke

"Said" poke

"Get" poke

"Out" poke

"Of " poke

"My" poke

"Room" poke

Aaron captured the builders hand on the last poke opening his palm and holding it against his chest over his heart

Jackson could feel Aaron's heart thundering under his palm, he moved his hand slightly so it was over his left nipple, even though there was a layer of fabric he could clearly feel that it was erect almost begging to be touched

"No, I don't want this" Jackson almost begged

"Jackson!"

"I can't "

"Jackson"

"No" he stepped away from the younger man

Aaron desperately reached out to the builder

"No Aaron" he side stepped the mechanics hands

The door to the bedroom was forcefully closed the hand on the door preventing it from being opened but still Jackson tried, he heaved it open a little only for it to bang shut when Aaron pushed it, with steely determination Jackson turned to face the mechanic

"Let Me out!"

"Is that really what you want?" Aaron took the final step forward so his body was flush up against the builders which was resting on the closed door

"Yes" Jackson voice was nothing more than a whisper

"Say it like you mean it" Aaron demanded before once again taking Jackson mouth in a blistering kiss

Leaning on the builder's body Aaron was acutely aware of it changing going from stiff and unyielding to soft and pliable, he moaned softly at the realisation that he was in Jackson's room, that he was kissing the builder and now Jackson was responding to the kiss, no more than that, he was deepening the kiss, Aaron shifted his body so it was completely covering the older mans, he felt fingers creeping under the hem of his T shirt to softly stroke his abdomen never had he felt like this before

Jackson's brain had given up the fight with his body and now he was standing letting the mechanic do whatever he wanted with him, he could have scolded himself for being weak but instead stood and enjoyed what he'd be aching for ever since he first laid eyes on the mechanic

"Tell me about the bruises" He whispered against Aaron's lips

Just like that the mood changed

Aaron flung himself off Jackson and away from the door, standing with his back to the builder he ran his hands through his hair

"Why did you have to ask that?"

Jackson took a step towards the younger man

"Aaron"

He put a hand on the mechanics shoulder but it was shrugged off

"Talk to Me"

"Why?, so you can hear the gory details, you get off on that do ya?"

"No, but you need to tell someone what happened and I hoped that someone would be Me" Jackson said this calmly never losing eye contact with Aaron he hoped that He had got through to him

Aaron went and sat on the end of the builders bed, the words were quietly spoken and hesitant to start off

"I didn't deserve it, I'd been at a Gay Bar but had left to walk home alone, some random guy must have seen Me leave the bar and thought a spot of Gay bashing was in order" He sighed "I wouldn't care but I've never even been with a guy" His voice faltered as he looked up at Jackson standing watching him, tears leaked from his eyes, at last He'd been able to talk about that awful night a night he wasn't sure he'd survive at the time, "The guy kneed Me in the groin laughing at Me as his did it, called Me queer, faggot and various other names then when I was on the floor he kicked Me over and over again every time was accompanied by an insult or name calling before he took the small amount of cash I had left and left Me on the ground and do you know one of the last things I remember? Him laughing He walked away from Me laughing, left Me, perhaps to die, he didn't care He'd had his fun moved onto someone else perhaps, I don't know"

The silence in the room was uncomfortable

Jackson came and sat with Aaron but didn't touch him "Thank you"

"For what" blue eyes looked into brown

"For trusting Me, will you trust me again?"

"Ye-Yes"

Jackson slowly leaned in towards Aaron, he looked him in the eyes as he moved closer to the younger man at the last second his gaze swept over the mechanics lips before he started to kiss him

Aaron was captivated by Jackson after telling him about the night of the attack, about his assailants words he didn't think that anyone would want him, but the builder obviously still did, he shifted closer to the older man, went to touch Jackson but the older man stopped him instead they sat kissing softly only using their lips and tongues

When they parted Jackson smiled at Aaron

"You look shattered"

"I am, I haven't been sleeping well since, you know"

Jackson nodded

"Keep seeing his eyes, hearing his laugh just as I'm about to go to sleep so I try to stay awake"

"You need to sleep"

Aaron went to get up but Jackson stopped him

"Sleep here"

"Sleep"

"Yes that's all that's on offer, but I can hold you, keep you safe, chase the demons away for you"

Aaron chuckled as Jackson patted the bed, he laid down facing away from the older man he felt the builder shift around before arms enveloped him in a hug, he snuggled down his head on Jackson's pillows as he breathed in, there is was again sawdust, pine and Jackson, he closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time since that awful night

Jackson hadn't intended to sleep but having Aaron in his arms, the warmth of the younger mans body lulled the builder into his own slumber and that's how Paddy found them at first he was shocked, then he noticed they were both fully clothed, Aaron was laid in the foetal position with Jackson wrapped around him, holding him, keeping him close, when the vet looked at the builder he could see a small almost bitter sweet smile on his lips, by the time he'd closed the door his shock had been replaced by happiness, these two really deserved each other he just hoped that this was the start of something special for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Longing

Disclaimer applies

Aaron was waking up but he didn't want to he was having the best dream, in this dream he and Jackson were friends, no they were more than just friends, they were on the cusp of entering a relationship that's what they both wanted, he wanted to stay with dream Jackson because there there weren't any angry words there was only truth and love and utter devotion one to the other, still consciousness was clawing him back to the waking world, he was losing dream Jackson and he could've cried, he stretched and tried to turn over but he couldn't

Jackson had been awake a while he had snuggled closer to the mechanic and smiled, he liked Aaron in fact it was probably already more than that, he felt the younger man rousing he looked at the clock he was surprised they had been asleep for over 3 hours in that time Paddy had been in his room he knew this because his bedroom door was previously shut tight where as now it stood ajar, he wondered what the older man had thought when he'd seen them in bed together, he was sure he'd find out sooner or later, he moved back slightly to allow the mechanic to turn over

Aaron finally had room to turn onto his back he put his hands over his eyes, stretched and yawned he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well he felt good but not just because he'd had a few hours shut eye, he rubbed his eyes before opening them and seeing brown eyes staring down at him

"How you feeling?"

He stretched and yawned again not yet fully awake "Fine" He thought for a second things were coming back into his mind, Jackson had kissed him, admittedly he had kissed Jackson first but the builder had definitely kissed him last had laid with him whilst he slept, his feelings for Jackson increased ten fold with this realisation "Better than fine, I feel great, thanks to you"

Jackson was laid alongside the younger man leaning on his elbow watching the younger man, he couldn't resist lowering his lips to those of the mechanic, hardly touching at first in case Aaron didn't want this, instead of pulling away Aaron wrapped his arms around the builder and pulled him down on top of him murmuring against his lips

"I could get used to this"

The two men indulged themselves kissing and occasionally letting their hands wander over the others body but neither of them were ready for anything more and besides Paddy was downstairs and they didn't want to risk him walking in on them, when they took this further, and they would, they wanted to be alone so they could take their time to fully pleasure each other

Jackson looked down at Aaron laid beneath him he looked into his eyes, he wanted to ask the mechanic something but didn't want to ruin the moment

"What"

It wasn't fair Aaron was looking at Jackson with those blue eyes he couldn't resist

"Will you allow me to do something to you?"

"Oh yeah!" Aaron wriggled underneath the older man

"No not that" Jackson rolled his eyes "But" He hesitated

"I trust you" Aaron suddenly needed Jackson to know this

Jackson took hold of the hem of Aaron's T Shirt slowly lifted it to reveal his chest still covered in bruises although no longer black and purple they were now raspberry coloured with the edges a faded yellowy green, as he dropped soft small kisses on each bruise he felt Aaron stiffen but didn't pull away which gave the builder the confidence to continue his exploration of the younger mans chest and abdomen, by the time he'd finished Aaron was no longer concerned about the marks covering his body he was squirming looking for more of the same

Aaron watched the older man kissing his skin soft almost feather like touches he didn't seem to be put off by what he saw, he made sure that he kissed each blemish lingering over a few of the larger ones by the time he'd finished Aaron felt like he was being cherished when he couldn't wait another second he pulled Jackson up the bed and placed his lips on those of the builder

They could smell the meat roasting as they lay on Jackson's bed they could also hear the radio playing but neither of them were in a hurry to leave the bedroom, they had kissed and touched each other before settling down to just enjoy each others company, Jackson's hands rubbed up and down the younger mans arms a gesture of friendship not anything sexual

"Do you remember what I said?" Aaron spoke eventually

"What part?"

The mechanic shifted on the bed so he was facing the older man he wanted to see Jackson's reaction to his next revelation

"The part where I said I'd never even been with a guy"

Jackson looked at Aaron, yes he remembered him saying that but he hadn't wanted to push him on that point but seen as he'd brought it up he wanted to check that he'd understood what the younger man had said

"So you're a virgin?"

"I've been with a girl" Aaron shuddered even as he said those words "I didn't like it, I couldn't get hard, she laughed at Me too so I've never taken that final step with a bloke just in case"

"Just in case you're not Gay?" Jackson asked

"No I'm definitely Gay, I'm just scared that I won't be any good"

"Oh Aaron" Jackson gathered the younger man into his arms, he dropped his head and kissed the mechanic letting his tongue meet it's mate as he swept along his lower lip before once again claiming Aaron in a passionate encounter that left them both breathless, if they didn't move soon Jackson wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself, having Aaron in his bed and knowing that the younger man had never been touched intimately by another man was such a rush if he wasn't careful he may lose his resolve and take the mechanic even knowing that Paddy was only downstairs

Aaron felt Jackson pull away and moaned softly at the loss of the builders lips, he tried to reclaim the builders lips but a hand on his chest stopped him and he looked at Jackson in that moment he knew what the older man was saying he wasn't saying no he was saying not yet and that just added to the moment. Aaron sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and looking down at Jackson

"C'mon then I starving" he held a hand out to Jackson who took it, the younger man pulled him up, standing in the bedroom their fingers entwined Aaron looked down at them, he felt something, it had been missing up until this point in his life and that was a feeling of being complete and it was all thanks to Jackson

It wasn't going to be easy but with Jackson's help Aaron had taken the biggest step and that was in accepting himself and what he is, He is Gay and he was happy with that, no more than that he was very content with it.

The End


End file.
